I Could Fall In Love
by Riah-chan
Summary: This story is related to Wild as the Wind and directly follows the story In Another's Eyes... SanoTae
1. I Could Fall In Love

This story is related to "Wild as the Wind" and directly follows the story "In Another's Eyes". My sister helped me come up with this pairing and I still like it. I don't have alot of comments for this one... I wrote it for my sister because she said I couldn't leave Sano lonely.^__^  
  
___________________________________  
  
I Could Fall In Love  
  
Note: This takes place a few weeks after 'In Another's Eyes.'  
  
[Music starts.]   
  
Late night at the Akabeko. The waitresses and other workers were busily trying to clean, eager to return home.  
  
[I could lose my heart tonight]  
  
Tae, after giving instructions to a new worker, looked toward a booth at the back of the restaurant and sighed.  
  
[If you don't turn and walk away]  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the dim corner.  
  
['Cause the way I feel I might]  
  
Reaching the booth, she peered in to see Sanosuke staring at an empty sake bottle with a blank expression on his face.  
  
[Lose control and let you stay]  
  
She cleared her throat to make her presence known. He looked up at her for a moment with the same blank countenance and then asked, "Would you like to join me for another?"   
  
['Cause I could take you in my arms]  
  
Tae thought about the restaurant's closing but one look at his lost face and she just could not make him leave.  
  
[And never let go]  
  
Nodding, she took his empty bottle and went to the kitchen to refill it. She murmured "goodnight"s to the staff as they finished their tasks and left.  
  
[I could fall in love with you]  
  
As Tae left the now-dimly lit kitchen, she noticed that the only other light in the building was coming from a lantern hanging next to Sano's booth.  
  
[I could fall in love with you]  
  
Settling down across from him, Tae refilled his cup. Sano brought the small cup of warm liquid to his lips and slowly drew it in.  
  
[I can only wonder how]  
  
Leaving a few drops of the precious liquid in the bottom of the cup, he set it down on the table and mumbled, "You didn't bring one for yourself." Tae just nodded as he refilled the cup by himself. She could see the shakiness of his strong hand as he unsteadily poured the sake.  
  
[Touching you would make me feel]  
  
Sano startled her by offering the brimming cup. Blushing slightly ('Not that he could notice in this lighting,' she reassured herself.) Tae accepted the indirect kiss on the cup.  
  
[But if I take that chance right now]  
  
She thought back to the several other times, over the past few weeks, that they had sat at this table late at night drinking sake together. Since Megumi had left.  
  
[Tomorrow will you want me still]  
  
The same night Kaoru had told her of Megumi's departure, Sano had shown up to have a meal on his tab. Tae had taken it upon herself to wait on him personally and brought him his favorites. But, he had hardly touched them.  
  
[So I should keep this to myself]  
  
He just sat, slowly sipping warm sake and staring at the wall.  
  
[And never let you know]  
  
This worried her more than anything because she knew that his usual reaction ought to be yelling or wanting to hit something. So, she surreptitiously stole glances at him throughout the night.  
  
[I could fall in love with you]   
  
It tore at her heart to see him like this. All of his vitality stripped away as the result of a single action. She had felt that vitality from the first moment she had met him when he had caught her and then protected her and her restaurant from those drunken men. She had felt it whenever she casually touched his hand when giving him food and drink or when she 'accidentally' stumbled while near him and he would catch her. Then, he had been with Megumi... but...   
  
[I could fall in love with you]  
  
So, when, after closing and all of the crew was leaving, he had asked her to stay and have a drink with him, what could she do?  
  
[And I know it's not right]  
  
She could deny him nothing. Not food and certainly not her company when he had requested it.   
  
[And I guess I should try to do what I should do]  
  
Not that he knew that or that she would let him know that. No matter how much she wanted it, no matter how right it seemed to her heart, she had to consider him.  
  
[But I could fall in love, fall in love with you]  
  
He should be with someone young... vivacious... able to match his vicious energy with her own... not some old maid restaurant keeper.  
  
[I could fall in love with you]  
  
But, somewhere in her heart, she could not give up the hope, however slight, that maybe...  
  
[Siempre estoy sonando en ti]  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sano clearing his throat and beginning to speak.  
  
[Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel]  
  
"You probably think that I'm a complete idiot... getting all mopey and depressed just because... she left." He did not give her a chance to answer, simply continued on with what he was saying.  
  
[Abrazandome con ansias locas]  
  
"But I loved her and I thought she felt the same. I know that me and her never really concreted our relationship but I thought..."  
  
[Imaginando que me amas]  
  
Looking down at his lap, he mumbled, "That's what I get for thinking."  
  
[Como yo podia amar a ti.]  
  
"You're probably tired of bein' around me... sorry to bug ya." With that, he moved to rise.  
  
[So I should keep this to myself]  
  
Tae watched him deliver his speech, pain for him tearing at her heart. When Sano started to get up, she knew she had to do something to keep him from leaving.  
  
[And never let you know]  
  
So, she put her small hand over his large one as he braced against the table to help himself stand. When he felt the warmth of her touch, so gentle yet so insistent, Sano turned his head to look at her face.  
  
[I could fall in love with you]   
  
Tae could feel the blush rise to her cheeks when he looked at her.   
  
[I could fall in love with you]  
  
"It's really no trouble at all," she murmured while offering him a weak smile.  
  
[I could fall in love]   
  
Giving his hand a tender squeeze, she continued. "I enjoy this time with you."  
  
[I could fall in love]  
  
Sano looked at her with mild shock written on his face. After a moment of standing in his half-crouch, he moved himself to sit back down.  
  
[With you...]  
  
Quietly, Tae refilled the glass with the now-cooled sake.  
  
Owari?  
  
Sung by Selena from the album "Dreaming Of You." (Sorry, no soundfile with this one...)   
  
Burn baby, burn! Disclaimer inferno! Anyway, I don't own the characters or the song... if you sue me, all you'll get is some Beanie Babies and lemon-scented candles... (you can have my cat if you want though!)  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! Break out the sparkling apple cider! I accomplished my goal, set waaaay back in February, to set up Misao/Soujiro, Aoshi/Megumi, and Sano/Tae couples. It worked! It worked! It worked! And I thought I couldn't do it...^_^ I know that you guys would rather see Misao and Sou-chan's wedding and I wanted to work on some other projects but Chiriko is being a little punk right now and won't let me work on what I want to... Meanwhile, this fic is brought to you by my new Robin T-shirt and green shorts, my 'Mouto-chan (who said I was being mean to Sano before), and the ants currently invading my room. Let me know what you think!  
  
(Written June 1999)  
  
Riah-chan  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ruki_and_Ryo/  
  
...because everyone needs a little R&R.  
  
"Well, then there'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin."  
  
"Tashika ni kimi wa Queen, kedo dattara ore ga King da na!" 


	2. Oh How She Shines

This one was also written for my sister... it took me _forever_ to find the right song! But, in the end, I was satisfied with it and she liked it too so that's what counts.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Oh How She Shines  
  
[Music starts.]  
  
Sanosuke stood waiting outside the backdoor of the Akabeko. It was late in the evening and all of the employees had already left. The door opened and Sekihara Tae stepped out. She smiled at him and they began to walk together.  
  
[Darlin'  
  
I have a true confession]  
  
With a serious face, Sano began to talk. In his mind, he went over the events of the day.  
  
[I ran into an old flame today]  
  
Walking down the road on the way to the Kamiya Dojo, he had run into Megumi.  
  
[You wouldn't like the way our conversation]  
  
For a moment, neither person spoke, they had simply stared at each other.  
  
[Turned to how we let each other slip away]  
  
Then Megumi had asked him to walk with her. He had nodded in agreement, not really trusting his voice, and fell into step with her.  
  
[I was reminded of a half forgotten feeling  
  
The one I shared with her so long ago]  
  
Sano had been nervous, not really sure of what to say to her. Then she had begun speaking.  
  
[And since honesty is one thing we believe in]  
  
Pausing in his narration, Sano stopped walking and turned to look at Tae.  
  
[Let me tell you something you should know]  
  
She had stopped along side of him and was looking down toward the ground. He could tell she was nervous by the tautness of her shoulders and the way she wrung her hands.  
  
[Oh, how she shines]  
  
Smiling just a little, he reached out and took her chin in his rough hand and tilted her face upward to look at his.  
  
[Shines a light on you]  
  
In the dim light of the street lamp, he could see the expressions flit across her face. She was nervous, unsure, afraid, though she tried to cover these feelings up and present a brave front.  
  
[And in that light I see  
  
Just how much you mean to me]  
  
Sano put his arms around Tae and pulled her to him. Sighing, he thought about how right she felt in his arms.  
  
[Oh, how she shines]  
  
Leaning his head down, so that his cheek rested on the kerchief that still bound her hair, Sano took a deep breath and continued his story.  
  
[There was a time when she was all that mattered  
  
Long before I gave my heart to you]  
  
Megumi had begun speaking. She apologized for leaving with even talking to him and for leading him on for so long.  
  
[But standing there only inches from her  
  
As she touched my hand, suddenly I knew]  
  
Then, she told him that she had cared about him, very much. If she had not previously been in love with Aoshi, she would have fallen for him.  
  
[That if there was a time I ever doubted]  
  
Sanosuke did something slightly uncharacteristic of himself... he listened to what she said.   
  
[What I'd do if she walked through my door]  
  
Somehow, he was unable to summon the anger and hurt that had plagued him so sharply when Megumi had left.  
  
[Could I turn around and leave without her]  
  
For a moment, he was unable figure out why he was not angry. Then, he thought of the time he had spent with Tae after Megumi left.  
  
[With all my heart now I can say for sure]  
  
Of how much Tae had cared for him when he was hurting so badly, without ever asking for anything in return (well, other than occasionally asking when he would pay his tab...) They had grown very close over the year since Megumi left. Finally, he realized something that should have been blatantly obvious.  
  
[Oh, how she shines]  
  
Sano realized that he loved Tae.  
  
[Shines a light on you]  
  
When they reached her destination, Dr. Genzai's clinic, Sano looked at Megumi. With an expression on his face that was not quite a smile, he told her that he forgave her and wished her well.  
  
[And in that light I see]  
  
Finishing his story, Sano held Tae's chin and brought her face up to look at him again. She was still nervous, but also relieved and happy.  
  
[Just how much you mean to me]  
  
Tilting her chin back a little more, he covered her lips with his in a (regretfully) short but passionate kiss.  
  
[Oh, how she shines]  
  
Then, holding her at arm's length, with his cockiest grin plastered on his face, Sano asked, "So, you wanna get married now?"  
  
[Oh ooh, how she shines]  
  
Smiling back in that way only she could, Tae laughingly answered, "Yes." Then, she took his arm and allowed him to walk her the rest of the way home.  
  
Owari.  
  
Written by Doug Johnson and Pat Bunch.  
  
Sung by John Michael Montgomery.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters or the song... I'd be willing to trade my cat for any of them though... Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: First off... no, I'm not going to write another wedding. (That statement is meant, mostly, to fend off my 'Mouto-chan's imminent question...) This was mostly just to establish that Tae and Sano did get married in my little timeline (and to appease my sister who's been bugging me for another Sano/Tae story every time she sees me...) This is another story inspired by my little fit of insomnia a couple of days ago. Please let me know what you think!  
  
(Written August 1999)  
  
Riah-chan  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ruki_and_Ryo/  
  
...because everyone needs a little R&R.  
  
"Well, then there'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin."  
  
"Tashika ni kimi wa Queen, kedo dattara ore ga King da na!" 


End file.
